world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121613-Ryspor-Jossik
10:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 22:13 -- 10:14 GT: ~Joʃʃik.~ 10:14 GG: oh uh 10:14 GG: hey Ryspor 10:14 GG: whαts up 10:14 GT: ~I have a qveʃtion to aʃk of yov.~ 10:14 GG: ok 10:14 GG: shoot 10:15 GT: ~Agh, I've jvʃt realized thiʃ iʃ going to be very awkward aʃking yov of all people, in light of recent eventʃ...~ 10:15 GG: um 10:16 GT: ~Do...do I have a habit of pale-flirting with people?~ 10:16 GG: uh 10:16 GG: αre you be-ng ser-ous 10:17 GT: ~I mean, I've realized lately that I've been helping a LOT of people with emotional trovble, and I'm concerned that I've been vnintentionally ʃending ʃome very awkward ʃignalʃ.~ 10:18 GT: ~I honeʃtly don't mean for it to happen, the converʃationʃ jvʃt ʃort of...ʃlip towardʃ the ʃvbject.~ 10:18 GG: dude 10:18 GG: you αre they pαlefl-rt-est guy - know 10:18 GG: or hαve ever known 10:18 GG: thαt not necessαr-ly α bαd th-ng 10:19 GT: ~Nvllar even called me a "paleʃlvt" once, come to think of it...~ 10:19 GG: Well uh 10:19 GG: thαt wαs certα-nly rude of her 10:20 GT: ~How have I not NOTICED vntil now?~ 10:20 GG: Dude we αll hαve problems thαt we dont know αbout 10:20 GG: yours -s honestly k-nd of α good one 10:20 GG: - meαn, your problem -s thαt you love help-n people, αnd thαts k-ndα cool 10:21 GT: ~...Yov're too kind.~ 10:21 GG: -'m try-n, here 10:21 GG: oh, btw, - tαlked to my source, 10:22 GG: she sα-d thαt kn-fe belongs to α h-gh rαnk-ng ders-te off-cer 10:22 GG: but she refused to go -nto spec-f-cs 10:22 GT: ~I'm gveʃʃing that'ʃ not good.~ 10:22 GG: yeαh, thαt -s reαlly not good 10:23 GT: ~Thank goodneʃʃ I'm a Proʃpit dreamer, no?~ 10:23 GG: hαhα yeαh 10:23 GG: Otherw-se, you'd hαve b-g problems 10:24 GG: -'ll try show-ng those p-cs αround next t-me -m there, see whαt - cαn f-nd 10:24 GT: ~Look for a carapacian miʃʃing a fang, haha.~ 10:24 GG: yeαh thαt'll nαrrow -t down 10:25 GG: cαn't be mαny wαlk-n αround m-ss-n α tooth AND α kn-fe 10:26 GT: ~Iʃ carrying a knife arovnd...normal on Derʃe?~ 10:27 GG: well yeαh they were pretty v-c-ous people 10:27 GG: l-ke -'m pretty sure even the servαnts hαd kn-ves 10:27 GT: ~Were?~ 10:27 GG: *αre, sry 10:27 GT: ~Ah.~ 10:29 GT: ~Well, I ʃvppoʃe it iʃn't mvch better on Proʃpit either, what with ʃtrange gory ʃacrificeʃ and mad qveenʃ bent on ʃhipping everyone.~ 10:29 GG: whoα whαt 10:30 GG: - heαrd αbout the sh-pp-ng, not the sαcr-f-ces 10:30 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, I didn't witneʃʃ it perʃonally, bvt I heard it waʃ a very naʃty bvʃineʃʃ.~ 10:30 GG: ugh 10:30 GT: ~ʃomething abovt govging ovt eyeballʃ.~ 10:30 GG: ... 10:30 GG: ......... 10:30 GT: ~I'm ʃhvddering jvʃt thinking abovt it.~ 10:30 GG: yeαh, sαme 10:33 GG: - hαve personαl exper-ence w-th thαt 10:37 GT: ~...Oh, yeʃ, yovr incident with the meathook. ʃorry to bring vp vnpleaʃant memorieʃ.~ 10:37 GG: nαh, -ts cool 10:38 GG: not your fαult 10:43 GG: th-s wαs unrelαted, so -ts k-ndα my fαul for -ntroduc-ng the top-c 10:46 GT: ~No, no, it'ʃ an eaʃy leap to make, what with the parallelʃ in the loʃʃ of...I'm jvʃt going to ʃtop myʃelf here.~ 10:46 GG: hαhα yeαh 10:46 GG: we were go-n down tαht roαd αgα-n 10:48 GT: ~Indeed we were. The Road More Awkward, perhapʃ?~ 10:49 GG: hehehe good nαme 10:49 GG: how αbout th-s: Ne-ther of us ever αpolog-zes to the other ever αgα-n 10:49 GG: for αnyth-ng 10:49 GT: ~Hmmm, that covld make thingʃ ʃtrained after a while. Apologieʃ in moderation are ʃtill a good thing.~ 10:50 GT: ~Perhapʃ amend it to "never apologize abovt thiʃ ʃvbject"?~ 10:50 GG: yeαh but 10:50 GG: whenever one of us αpolog-zes 10:51 GG: the other stαrts αpolog-z-ng αs well 10:51 GG: αnd then -s becomes th-s g-αnt αpologet-c c-rclejerk 10:51 GT: ~Well, to be fair a lot of that iʃ a byprodvct of the awkwardneʃʃ ʃtill ʃvrrovnding The Incident.~ 10:51 GG: yeαh 10:52 GG: lets not go there 10:53 GG: so, how αre th-ngs 10:54 GT: ~Fairly vnexciting, to be honeʃt. It getʃ boring ʃitting in a recvperacoon all day waiting for ʃomeone to drop by and chat for a bit.~ 10:54 GG: bluh 10:54 GG: thαt sounds hells of bor-ng 10:54 GT: ~Incidentally, Kikate waʃ cloʃe to having a rage-indvced anevryʃm when he finally fovnd ovt.~ 10:54 GG: oh, yαy 10:54 GT: ~It waʃ ʃimvltaneovʃly hilariovʃ and very worrying.~ 10:55 GG: you dont th-nk hes gonnα 10:55 GG: come αfter me, -s he? 10:55 GT: ~No, he haʃ other thingʃ on hiʃ mind cvrrently.~ 10:55 GT: ~Thovgh he iʃ fairly mad at yov for deʃerting.~ 10:55 GG: ok thαts 10:55 GG: ugh, - just 10:55 GG: - cαnt come bαck, okαy? 10:55 GG: not yet 10:56 GT: ~Apparently he and the otherʃ are going on a qveʃt to deʃtroy a rival tribe, and he'ʃ not particvlarly happy abovt having 2 of hiʃ memberʃ vnable to participate.~ 10:56 GG: guh, sry 10:56 GG: but hey, we cαn keep eαch other compαny 10:57 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ we can.~ 10:57 GT: ~Jvʃt the two of vʃ, alone againʃt the world.~ 10:57 GG: hαhαhα yes 11:03 GG: hey, - hαve αn -deα, 11:03 GG: mαybe - cαn stαrt de-sgn-n α chαrαcter for me for DnD 11:06 GG: whαt do you th-nk? 11:07 GT: ~Ooh, that'd be nice. I covld probably ʃend yov a character ʃheet.~ 11:07 GG: W-th whαt? 11:07 GG: no αlchemy equ-pment αround here 11:07 GT: ~Over the internet, of covrʃe.~ 11:07 GG: oh ok 11:07 GG: hehe sure go αheαd 11:12 GT: ~Right, let me dredge vp a copy...~ 11:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is sending you the file blankcharsheet.docx accept/decline -- 11:17 GG: hehe you're gonnα hαve to wαlk me through th-s 11:17 GT: ~All right, liʃten carefvlly.~ 11:18 -- gregariousTroubadour GT walks Jossik through the character creation process -- 11:19 GG: one Jαdeblood Swordsmαn, rolled up αnd reαdy to go! 11:19 GT: ~Hvzzah!~ 11:19 GT: ~Yov'll need a name, thovgh...~ 11:19 GG: ok, umm 11:19 GG: -'m αssum-ng -t cαn't be my nαme? 11:20 GT: ~Well, yov covld make it yovr own, bvt that'ʃ often ʃeen aʃ "vncreative".~ 11:20 GT: ~I vnderʃtand if yov have trovble with nameʃ, thovgh.~ 11:20 GT: ~I know I did when I firʃt ʃtarted ovt, haha.~ 11:26 GG: well, uh, how αbout, 11:26 GG: Jorrec Albαrn? 11:27 GT: ~That ʃovndʃ good to me!~ 11:27 GG: ɔ :D 11:27 GG: Whαt's you chαrαcter's nαme αgα-n? 11:28 GT: ~Ketreʃ ʃivkar.~ 11:28 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ a ranger!~ 11:28 GG: Oh, n-ce 11:28 GG: she? 11:28 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ.~ 11:32 GT: ~I-it'ʃ not all that vncommon to roleplay a different gender! Lotʃ of trollʃ do it, in fact!~ 11:32 GG: Dude -t's cool 11:32 GG: -'m not gonnα judge you on -t 11:33 GT: ~ʃorry, I gveʃʃ I'm overreacting a bit, aren't I?~ 11:33 GG: hehe yeαh α b-t 11:33 GG: we're fr-ends, mαn. -'m not gonnα judge my fr-ends 11:34 GT: ~3=:3~ 11:34 GG: ɔ :3 11:37 GG: Jorrec Albαrn αnd Ketres S-vkαr 11:38 GG: Two greαt αdventurers, f-ght-ng ev-l αnd help-ng the helpless! 11:38 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ the ʃtart of a beavtifvl partnerʃhip indeed!~ 11:38 GG: Hαhα yes 11:39 GG: hehe, we should mαke our chαrαcters mαtespr-ts 11:39 GG: thαt w-ll mαke the dynαm-c more -nterest-ng 11:42 GT: ~...Mateʃpritʃ?~ 11:42 GG: Well yeαh, thαt would g-ve them th-s -nterest-ng dynαm-c thαt would, uh, 11:43 GG: thαt wαs α reαlly αwkwαrd th-ng to αsk, wαsnt -t, 11:43 GT: ~No! No, it'ʃ fine.~ 11:43 GT: ~I, ah, I think it'ʃ a great idea, actvally.~ 11:43 GG: Reαlly? 11:44 GT: ~All the more daring and romantic, no?~ 11:44 GG: Yeαh, totαlly, αnd we could -ntroduce some greαt s-deplots bαsed αround thαt, 11:46 GG: l-ke, uh, 11:47 GT: ~Like perhapʃ an inʃtance where one of them beginʃ to dovbt their mateʃprit'ʃ fidelity, leading to a rift that the other mvʃt fix which leaveʃ them ʃtronger than ever before!~ 11:47 GT: ~Or, vm, ʃomething like that.~ 11:47 GG: Yeαh, dude, thαt would be such αnd αwesome storyl-ne 11:59 GT: ~It'ʃ been ʃo LONG ʃince I've roleplayed with ʃomeone elʃe.~ 12:01 GG: We could roleplαy our chαrαcters off eαch other 12:06 GG: Would, uh, would thαt be cool? 12:07 GT: ~I don't ʃee why not. That'ʃ what roleplaying iʃ for, no?~ The two then proceeded to have the most epic roleplaying session in the history of paradox space.